


Thanks for (Not) Listening

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mai - Freeform, Mai!Reader, The Order, its complicated, reader is technically human but still supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I would love to read another fic where the reader is a vampire or an angel and helpes the boys. One day they find out that the reader is a xy and don't know how to act. The reader leaves the bunker so that they don't have to kill her but one of the boys follows and tells the reader that he loves her and is accepting their supernatural side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for (Not) Listening

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn’t make the reader a vampire or an angel, rather I went with the species from “Nine Lives of Chloe King” just to create a bit more of a conflict with potential romance. Hope you enjoy!

You ran as fast as you could so that you could warn them of the danger they were in. Someone was trying to kill them. You didn’t have any personal connection with the killer or their targets, but you knew that you had to save them. You felt that it was your responsibility, especially with the way your parents raised you. You also knew you were different- not drastically so, but different enough that you could save innocent people the way other humans couldn’t.   
In your thoughts, you didn’t realize you were so close to them until you ran right into one of them, the taller one (of course, with your luck). While you crashed to the ground, he was simply jostled to the side, you having ran into his left side and throwing him off balance. “Woah, hey!” the tall man yelled.   
“You running from something or to something?” the other one asked with a deep husky voice.   
“A little bit of both,” you groaned as you rolled onto your back.   
“What were you running from?” the shorter. “What were you running to?” the taller.  
The taller held out a hand to help you up after you gave them a strange look when they spoke at the same time. You gratefully took it and stood up, rolling your shoulders. “Well, I was running from a threat and I was running to… you,” you said.   
The tall one cocked his head in a questioning fashion, while the shorter one continued to interrogate you. “What do you mean by ‘a threat’?” he asked.  
“A threat, as in _a threat_. You’re in danger, you need to run as far away from here as you possibly can,” you told them.   
“Thanks sweetheart, but we can handle ourselves. You’re the one that should be worried. Now, scurry along,” the shorter one said.   
You gave him a scrutinizing look and turned to look at the other. “ _I_ can handle myself fine. You may be hunters, but you don’t know what you’re up against. Not even close. You haven’t even heard of it.”  
“And what are you to say that?” the tall one asked politely.   
“One of them. Sort of. Not really, actually. They’re technically our sister species, but the feud between us has existed for millennia. Plus, we’re more of a tribe. Not really even a species. It’s hard to explain, and no one has ever tried to, which is how I know that you haven’t heard of us,” you rambled. You saw the shorter of the two reach his arm around to the back of his waistband. “Woah, hold your horses, hunter. I’m not dangerous. I _am_ human. Like you. I bleed. I die easily. I help other humans. The only difference between us is that I’m part of a tribe. So you can just put the gun down, especially considering I’m trying to save your life,” you said.   
The tall one looked at his companion and gave him a look that said _‘Please be nice and put the gun down. She could be useful.’_ And sure enough, he did.   
“Let’s get out of here first and you can tell us more about these tribes,” the tall one said, resting his arm on your shoulder as he walked with you and the other guy to a sleek black muscle car from the sixties, possibly seventies.   
*//*  
They drove for a couple of hours before stopping at a motel, interrogating you almost the whole time, but asking all the wrong questions. When you stepped into the motel room, you stripped off your jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair before turning to face them. “Do you want some useful information? Because that’s what I’m going to give you if you stop questioning me like a I’m a felon. Sound like a deal?” you asked. In the car, you had learned that the tall one’s name was Sam, and the other was his brother Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on a bed while Sam nodded silently at you. “Alright, here’s what you need to know. My tribe are called the Mai. We are human, but not normal humans. We have enhanced abilities- speed, agility, hearing… claws. We’re very similar to cats. Some Mai have decided to branch off on their own, doing things that after a certain duration of time has passed, kill people. They don’t do these things with the intention of killing, but they know innocent people will die and they just don’t care. These Mai have resulted in an organization called the Order to be formed. The Order’s goal is to kill all Mai, whether good or bad.”  
“What do you mean by things that kill people after a certain duration of time?” Sam asked gently.   
You looked down and smiled to yourself before looking back up. “Let’s just say that the victims learn the hard way that love kills.” The brothers looked at each other, confused by the cryptic clue. “Forget it, that’s not important. What’s important is why you’re in danger.”  
“Yeah, why are we in danger?” Dean asked.   
“The case you’re working, Siren, right?” you said. They nodded. You shook your head. “Not Siren. Mai. And this Mai doesn’t want you to leave town without having some fun first.”  
“Why are we so special that she’d track us down?” Dean asked.   
“Well, first of all, you’re hunters- she wants to kill you, naturally. Second, she finds you… how do I put this… easy on the eyes. She’s very driven with her desires. Nevermind that. The point is, I’m going to kill her for you. So I think I’ll be getting on that now.”   
You got up to leave when you heard Sam say, “[Y/N], wait.” He held out a slip of paper. “These are coordinates. Chances are, we’ll be there whenever you’re done. You should visit us.” You took the paper and shoved it into your back pocket as you turned to leave, going into a sprint when you got outside.   
*//*  
“It’s been over a week, Sammy, I don’t think she’s coming,” Dean said as he walked into the library of the bunker, finding Sam buried in a book as usual.   
“Or she hasn’t been able to track down that Mai girl she said she’d kill,” Sam provided.   
“Look, I admit, she was hot, but I wouldn’t sit out here waiting for her to show up out of nowhere. She gave us a tip, you gave her a tip. And if these Mai people are as relentless as she says they are, then I think we should stay as far away from them as possible. You know, there’s a reason they’re not spoken of. Maybe it’s because there’s a natural balance between them,” Dean said.   
“Since when are you so understanding of the natural balance among monsters?” Sam asked, looking up.   
“She said it herself, she’s human. Just not a normal human. And I’ve kind of learned that not everything unhuman is bad. Benny. Kate. Amy. Madison- sort of. Lenore. Cas. Meg- in the end. Kevin, Bobby, Jo- when they were spirits. The thing is, I _have_ to be more understanding. I can’t shoot first ask questions later anymore. So yeah, I do trust her when she said she wasn’t dangerous.”  
“So you’re just willing to let it go?” Sam asked doubtfully. Dean cocked his head and was about to nod when there was a knock on the door. Sam raced up the stairs to open it, and when he did, he was greeted by you. “[Y/N], you actually came,” Sam almost whispered in shock.   
“A cute guy gives me his address and I’m not supposed to take advantage of it?” you asked teasingly.   
Sam blushed before opening the door wider. “Come in,” he said. When he closed the door behind you, he asked, “So, did you take care of that Mai girl you were tracking for us?” he asked.  
“Yep,” you replied. “She’s at the bottom of a lake,” you said casually. “But I do have a bit of a problem.”  
“What is it? We owe you one anyway,” Sam said.   
“I, uh, I was just wondering if I could stay here. If only for a few days,” you admitted hesitantly.   
“Hey, as long as you follow the house rules, whatever you need,” Dean said.   
“I don’t think that will be a problem,” you said, faking a smile.  
Dean left to go back to his room and Sam led you down the steps and into the library. “You can stay as long as you need to,” Sam told you.   
“Hey, I’m sure you could’ve avoided her without me,” you replied.   
“It’s not just about you saving us. We have plenty of extra room, and you’re a good person. You deserve a place to stay, and it’s not a bother to us.”   
You stood in place and looked around. “Thanks,” you said, biting your lip. “Um, so do you mind showing me to a room?”  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, no, sure. I’ll just show you to the hallway and you can pick out any room you want.” He turned around and walked towards the hall where the bedrooms were located.   
“So what exactly is this place?” you asked.   
“A bunker. Safehouse from the supernatural,” he replied.   
“Sounds fun. But why is it here?”  
“The Men of Letters built it so they could stay safe and organized when they weren’t hunting evil. Men of Letters, they’re kind of like-”  
“Glorified hunters?” you finished.   
Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I guess. Anyway, this place is warded against pretty much anything.”  
“Yeah, I can see how coordinates are the only way to identify it,” you said.   
“Would you maybe want some dinner? I could cook something up, or I could go out and get something, or-”  
“Sam, I gotta stop you right there. Look, I know that I’m the one that came here and asked to stay here, but I can’t get involved with you guys. And it’s not that I have anything against you, and it’s not like there’s a rule against Mai and normal humans being together or anything, but I can’t let this go too far. And maybe one day you’ll understand why, but for now that’s just the way it is. I know I sound awful right now, but you deserve honesty upfront,” you tell him.   
Sam’s face changed back into the expression it had been before you arrived: empty. “Why can’t you tell me why you can’t get too involved now?” he asked.   
You smiled. “Well, the Mai have kept themselves secret for this long. You really expect me to tell you everything about us?”  
Sam laughed too. “Guess not.”  
“Okay, well, goodnight Sam. And thank you. Really.” You opened the door closest to you and went inside, claiming the room as your own.  
*//*  
You had been living with the Winchesters for over a month now, and you felt like a cat in a pet carrier the entire time. Sure, you would leave your room and talk to them, or research with them, or cook for them, or clean for them, but you were not meant to stay inside forever. You felt like you were going crazy, and it only got worse with each day that passed. You spent even more time in your room, for fear that if you talked to one of the boys, you would hurt them. Basically, you were going into withdrawal of not being able to use your feline powers.   
Then one day it got really bad. You had gone into the kitchen to make yourself a sandwich, thinking the boys were out of the bunker. You had seen Dean doing a lot of researching lately- whenever he wasn’t out, that is. Sam was still trying to offer you hospitality, but he respected your boundaries. When you were rummaging through the fridge for ingredients when you heard footsteps approach you from behind, thinking it was an intruder. When they got close enough that you figured they thought you didn’t know they were there, you turned on your heel and lifted your leg to deliver a roundhouse kick. The attacker ducked away from the kick, but when they came back up, you extended your nails and swung your open hand at them, realizing all too late that it was Dean. When he stood up straight, clutching his scratched face, you stepped back and covered your mouth. “Oh my god, Dean, I am so so sorry. I didn’t know it was you, I thought you guys were gone and that someone had… oh god, Dean I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” you rambled, running away to your room shortly after, leaving a confused and apologetic looking Dean in the kitchen.   
When you got to your room, you grabbed your backpack from the closet and started shoving your things in it, in a hurry. The boys were nowhere to be found when you made your way through the bunker to the front door, so you knew you could make a clean, easy getaway. Or at least you thought you could. You had just started down the road away from the bunker when you heard the door swing open and footsteps trailing behind you. “Hey, [Y/N]!” Sam called, placing his hand on your shoulder when he got close enough.   
You knew you hadn’t been trying to get away from him, because if you had, you could’ve easily outrun him or anyone else. You stopped and turned around to face him. “I’m sorry, Sam, but I need to leave. I can’t be cooped up in the bunker with you guys the way I am, I just can’t stay inside all of the time, and I can’t live with you anymore because I’ll attack you, just like I just attacked Dean, and I don’t want that to happen again, Sam, I really don’t. So if you could just let me leave, we’ll all be better off,” you said quickly, hoping he wouldn’t notice the tears forming in your eyes.   
“Hey, [Y/N], it’s okay, Dean’s not mad at you. He realized he shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that and he saw how sorry you were after what you had done,” Sam said soothingly.   
“It’s not about that, Sam, it’s about the fact that I tried to keep my distance from you and I still want to be with you but I can’t, and I tried to make sure you guys were safe by staying in the bunker and not giving anyone the opportunity to track you, but it only led to me going through withdrawals from not being able to use my powers and I really don’t want you guys to have to kill me but-”  
“[Y/N]!” Sam yelled, taking your face in his hands. “We don’t have to kill you. No one does.”  
“But I attacked Dean,” you said.   
“And it was an accident and you know that.” Your shoulders dropped from the tense position they were in and you took a deep breath. “Did I hear you say you wanted to be with me?” Sam asked in a whisper.   
“We can’t, Sam, I told you,” you said hoarsely.   
“Why not?” he asked as his face inched closer to yours until your lips were almost touching.  
“Because of this,” you said.   
“What? Because you can’t kiss me?” he asked.  
“If I kiss you-”  
“I’ll die. I know.”  
“How do you know that?” you asked, pulling away from his hold.   
“Dean and I have been doing research. Whenever he goes out, he’s talking to some researcher or history professor about your tribe. We know about the kissing thing.”  
Your mouth fell open and your face tried to form an angry expression as you spoke. “I told you specifically, _not to dig into my culture!_ And what did you do? Now you’ve put everyone you’ve associated with about this in danger!” You were about to rant more, but he closed the space between you again and smashed his lips against yours. For the fraction of time that you felt them before pushing him away, you discovered how soft they were and how they perfectly fit against yours. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Sam?! Are you suicidal?!” you yelled when your lips parted.   
“Haven’t you been listening, [Y/N]? I’m in love with you! Hopelessly, evidently. I don’t care that if your venom finds its way into my bloodstream that I’ll die, okay? Because we’ll find a way around it! I can find my way around anything. Don’t you get it? It’s not the kiss that’s deadly, [Y/N].”  
“What are you talking about?” you asked quietly.   
“There’s a Mai venom vaccine. It’s why Dean was fine after you scratched him. It’s why I’m fine now. We’ve been injecting ourselves with it ever since we found out about ten days ago that it would keep us from dying in case you ever accidentally hurt us,” Sam told you.   
You ran back to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist and tangling your hands in his hair as you kissed him a second time, this time being able to revel in it. Sam wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you back eagerly. “I love you too, Sam,” you said after you caught your breath, pressing your forehead against his. “I’ve never been so happy someone didn’t listen to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> also can be found on Tumblr @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
